


Our Love is God

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: Victuuri Week 2018 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Broadway References, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Day Seven, M/M, Victuuri Week 2018, alternate universe - broadway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: Yuuri secretly hated the people in the popular clique at his high school, but the perfect solution comes along when a mysterious newcomer named Viktor has a few suggestions on how to end their social tyranny.Please note that I do not own any part of Heathers: the Musical or the song “Our Love is God”.





	Our Love is God

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in italics are lyrics to the song “Our Love is God” from Heathers: the Musical. I did not write them, nor to I claim ownership of either the lyrics or the plot of Heathers. This is an AU where *SPOILER* Yuuri and Viktor are Broadway actors singing this song on stage. This will not be revealed until the end of the fic/after the song ends, which is why the actual song lyrics are being used instead of just regular dialogue. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

Tears streamed down Yuuri’s face as the cafeteria emptied, the soft, gossiping murmurs of his classmates dwindling down as they left. Then, he remembered Viktor, and how JJ and Chris had beat the shit out of him in his effort to defend Yuuri’s honor. Yuuri looked around, his heart skipping in his chest as he saw Viktor on the ground, curled in on himself and not moving.

Yuuri scrambled up and moved towards Viktor’s figure, shaking him slightly and calling his name worridly.

“Mmm?” Yuuri heard Viktor hum.

“Are you okay?”  Yuuri asked worriedly, kneeling beside him and helping him sit up.

“What?”

“Are you okay?” Yuuri repeated.

“Oh, yeah,” Viktor blinked, his icy eyes running over him, “yeah, I’m fine. Are you hurt?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, it’s just…” Yuuri’s chest began to hurt at the thought of what had happened. What could have happened. Tears welled in his eyes. God, Viktor could’ve been hurt and Chris and JJ had started spreading rumors about him and...and…

“ _ They made you cry _ ,” Viktor noticed, anger flashing in his eyes as he softly wiped away a tear from his cheek. Yuuri’s boyfriend looked at him and took his hand squeezed it comfortingly, “ _ but that will end tonight, you are the only thing that’s right about his broken world. Go on and cry, ‘cause when the morning comes, we’ll burn it down again and build the world again. Our love is God. _ ”

Yuuri felt stunned as Viktor stood up and began walking away, his silver hair glinting in the bright lighting above them. He stood as well and followed, determined to keep up with Viktor as he walked away. Viktor hadn’t answered his original question, “ _ Are you okay? _ ”

Viktor kept his back turned, “ _I was alone. I was a frozen lake, but then you melted me awake. See, now I’m crying too?_ ” His boyfriend turned back to face him, diamond tears streaming down his face as his blue eyes shimmered. Something panged in Yuuri’s heart, Viktor looked pretty when he cried… “ _You’re not alone_ …”

“ _ You’re not alone _ …” Yuuri echoed softly with a small smile on his face.

“ _ And when the morning comes, _ ” Viktor began, taking a step towards Yuuri gently. Yuuri cupped Viktor’s face when he came within reach, staring intensely into his burning eyes. _ “We’ll burn away that tear and raise our city here _ .” 

“ _ Our love is God _ ,” they both finished simultaneously, smiling at each other as a earsplitting bell rang above them. The couple broke apart and moved out of the cafeteria, Viktor whispering his plan in Yuuri’s ear as they walked. At the same time, JJ and Chris came home to an annoyingly shrilly phone.

“ _ Y’ello _ ?” JJ answered, cocking his hip and smiling.

“ _ Hiiiiii _ ,” Yuuri said into the phone as he played with the cord nervously. His eyes gravitated uneasily towards Viktor, who stood beside him and gave him a thumbs up and an encouraging smile.

On the other end of the line, Yuuri heard JJ whisper something to someone, who he assumed was Chris.

“ _ Umm, hey, how did you know it was always a fantasy of mine to have two guys at once _ ?”

Yuuri wasn’t sure what noise he heard on the other side of the line, but it didn’t sound human. Then, JJ came back on, not hiding the excitement in his voice as he spoke, “ _ Lucky guess _ ?”

Yuuri didn’t think he’d ever seen a more disgusted look on Viktor’s face. He bit down on his bottom lip to prevent a chuckle from leaving his throat, “ _ Well, if you want it to come true, then meet me at the cemetery. At dawn _ .”

Yuuri quickly hung up, not even bothering to wait for an answer, and looked at Viktor, who smiled, “ _ We can start and finish wars _ …”

Yuuri mirrored his smile and joined in, feeling the addictive rush of adrenaline fill his veins, “ _ We’re what killed the dinosaurs. We’re the asteroid that’s overdue. _ ” Viktor hugged Yuuri from behind and held him as they continued dreamily, _ “The dinosaurs choked on the dust, they died because God said they must. The new world needed room for me and you. _ ”

The couple turned towards each other, Viktor bringing a single hand up to cup Yuuri’s face as they looked deeply into each other’s eyes and smiled.

“ _ I worship you, _ ” Viktor said reverently. A fond smile painted his face and Yuuri could see the love swell in those blue eyes. Yuuri could feel his heart swooning in his chest. “ _ I’d trade my life for yours. We’ll make them disappear, we’ll plant our garden here. Our love is God _ .”

Slowly, Viktor broke away in favor of digging for something Yuuri couldn’t see. Yuuri smiled giddily and repeated an awestruck, “ _ Our love is God _ ,” underneath his breath until Viktor returned with a pistol in hand.

“ _ Woah, is that real _ ?” Yuuri asked, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as the metal glinted harshly in the light. Viktor couldn’t be serious, right?

“ _ Yeah, but we’re filling it was ‘Iche Luge’ bullets _ ,” Viktor assured him.

Yuuri looked at him skeptically, “ _ Ich Lug...what _ ?”

“ _ My grandad scored them in World War II _ ,” the Russian explained as he snapped the clip shut. “ _ They contain this powerful tranquilizer. The Nazis used them to fake their own suicides when the Russians invaded Berlin. We will use them to knock them out just long enough to make it look like a suicide pact. Complete with a forged suicide note _ …”

Viktor offered Yuuri the butt of the gun as JJ and Chris narrated the suicide note.

“ _ We died because we had to hide our forbidden love from a disapproving world _ .”

Yuuri took the gun and looked over it. The metal was cold and callous on his skin and the weight of it was uncomfortable in his hands...but if it was just a tranquilizer...

“ _ And when the morning comes _ ,” Viktor explained further, pulling his own gun from his waistband, “ _ they’ll both be laughing stocks _ …”

“ _ So let’s go hunt some jocks _ !”

When the couple got to the cemetery, Viktor hid in nearby foliage, his black coat blending easily with the dark colors of the leaves. Yuuri stood awkwardly in the open, like really awkwardly, fiddling with the sleeves of his blue blazer until he finally saw JJ and Chris approaching him from a distance. Suddenly, the gun tucked away in his waistband seemed a lot heavier than it was before. 

“ _ Hi... _ ” JJ said breathily. Now Yuuri was just uncomfortable.

“ _ Uh, so do we just whip it out or what _ ?”

Yuuri scoffed at the jock, but fought to keep his face neutral, “ _ Take it slow. Strip for me _ .”

Eagerly (too eagerly) the two boys began to strip down to their socks and underwear. Yuuri almost felt bad for them. Almost. Then, JJ looked up at him, obvious lust in his eyes. Yuuri felt bile rise in his throat.

“ _ What about you _ ?”

“ _ Oh, well _ ,” Yuuri said, really not wanting to answer that question. He crossed his arms behind his back and batted his eyes, trying his hardest to look innocent. He ignored the cold bite of metal when his fingers skimmed across it, “ _ I was hoping, you could rip my clothes off me, sport. Count of three _ .  _ One...two… _ ”

“ _ Three _ ,” came Viktor’s voice. A shot pierced the air. Quickly, Yuuri whipped out his own gun, closed his eyes, and fired. When he opened them again, Chris was lying motionless on the ground.

JJ turned and ran, trying to leave his fallen friend behind in order to save his own life. He didn’t get very far though, because, as he began to run, he lost traction and slid across the smooth floor of the stage. All JJ could do was yelp as he fell backwards and landed on his butt.

Behind him, Viktor began laughing and Yuuri immediately had to hold back a chuckle.

“Stop!” came Yakov’s voice from the darkened house. Above them, the house lights rose so the company could see their director, Yakov Feltsman, shaking his head in severe dissapointment. “Leroy! We told you to be careful running on stage!”

JJ looked up, embarrassment crossing his face as Chris sat up from his spot on the floor.

As Yakov began to yell at JJ for directly disobeying his warning, Yuuri felt arms wrap around his waist and soft lips kiss his neck.

“You were beautiful, darling,” Viktor whispered in his ear as he changed spots to kiss his temple.

Yuuri couldn’t help the blush that painted his face at the complement.

“Thank you,” he said in return, craning his head to see Viktor, who took the opportunity to press another kiss on his lips. “You were too.”

“Ewwwww,” the couple heard from the wings. Yuuri looked up to see Yuri Plisetsky dressed in his red robe. “You two are gross.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, first off, I want to apologize for not posting yesterday...I will be posting the fic eventually. I don't know when that'll end up being, but it'll happen...at some point...
> 
> That being said, I do hope that you enjoyed this AU! I really like this song and, every time I listen to it, it reminds me of Yuuri and Viktor. Excluding the murder part, because I don't think that Yuuri and Viktor would actually go around murdering popular people... Anyways, in this AU, Yurio is playing the part of Heather Chandler, but I also lowkey think that Viktor could nail that part as well.
> 
> If you have never listened to anything from the Heathers, I highly recommend it. It's definitely not everyone's cup of tea, but I'm a big fan. You can listen to "Our Love is God" [here](https://youtu.be/P3dGcN_mJ50)!
> 
> If you want to come hang out with me on Tumblr, you are most certainly welcome to! You can find my Tumblr blog [here](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
